walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Themes: Foreshadowing
Foreshadowing is a literary technique commonly used in the many mediums of The Walking Dead. It is when an event that has yet to happen is referenced, usually in a way only the audience can pick up on. Occurences Comic Series *Andrea says that it's good to practice shooting in case they're attacked by other group of survivors in the future, foreshadowing that the Prison will be attacked by Woodbury. (Comic Series) *Hershel says that he thinks he may have seen Maggie for the last time after she leaves the prison after the initial attack, foreshadowing that he will die in the assault. (Comic Series) *Spencer was seen praying in the church for "The strength to do what must be done." This was foreshadowing Spencer betraying Rick by pleading with Negan to kill Rick and make himself the new leader of the Alexandria Safe-Zone.(Issue 108) TV Series *Glenn explains to Rick that he saved him because someone may do the same for him. Ultimately, it is Rick who does this when he and Maggie are taken to Woodbury. *Merle tells Andrea that they should go somewhere and kill some walkers because they are going to die. Foreshadowing the events of Season 3. *Jim digs multiple graves near the Atlanta Camp before a walker attack claims several camp survivors. (Vatos) *When Rick tells Dr.Edwin Jenner that he is grateful after he opens the doors of the C.D.C. to release the group, he tells Rick "the day will come when you won't be", foreshadowing all the horrible events to come. (TS-19) **Rick later tells Jenner "maybe not you, maybe not here, but somewhere, somebody (has hope)", foreshadowing they arrival to Hershel's farm , where they believed that all would be solved, or even to Michonne arrival to the Prison. *Beth tells Maggie that the Farm will be overrun. *After arriving on the farm, while talking about Sophia, Andrea believes they won't be able to find her alive, to which Daryl replies saying "it's not mountains of Tiber, it's Georgia. She can be hold off in a farm house.". *Rick explains to Carl that people, in particular Rick and Lori will die and there is no way he can ever be ready for it. This foreshadows some of the awful events to happen. *When Dale warns Lori about Shane and his belief that Shane murdered Otis, he says that sooner or later, Shane will kill someone else. 4 episodes later, Shane kills Randall. (Nebraska) *After Shane breaks the window at the public works station during his fight with Rick, the reflection of Shane's battered face in the window he breaks seems to make him resemble a walker, foreshadowing his death and reanimation 2 episodes later. (18 Miles Out) *Daryl tells Oscar and Axel to spread the walkers out around the fence or else they will pile up. *Beth tells Glenn that one of the fences may give way. *The Governor tells Merle that the prison group will come to get Glenn and Maggie. *Merle proposes an idea to take the the Prison and move Woodbury there. *Morgan tells Rick that both the good and bad people will die. *The Governor tells Rick that it is best that Rick's group stays at The Prison so that he can "keep his one good eye on them". This foreshadows the events of Season 4. *Caesar tells Daryl that the Governor and Rick will not work anything out. *The Governor tells Milton he will not need his interrogation equipment. Hinting his departure from Woodbury. *Beth tells Daryl she is glad that she didn't say goodbye to Zach and that she hates saying goodbye. Later, she doesn't get to say goodbye to Hershel. *Michonne threatens to kill The Governor while she and Hershel are held hostage. Later, she mortally wounds The Governor by stabbing him through the chest while he is strangling Rick. *The Governor tells Michonne that she will not be the one to kill him. This foreshadows that someone else may kill him. Webisodes *Hannah tends to her children as they mourn the passing of a goldfish. Stating that "Everything dies", only hours before her own death. (Torn Apart) *As Hannah runs through the neighborhood looking for her children, a bicycle can be seen at the side of the road, referencing her eventual fate as the bicycle walker. (A New Day) Video Game *While driving Lee Everett to prison, a police officer tells him, "people will up and go mad when they believe their life is over.", foreshadowing the chaos that is to come. (A New Day) *Shawn argues with his dad about repairing the fence, foreshadowing that it will break. (A New Day) *Hershel tells Lee that he will have to depend on the honesty of strangers. *In Episode 2, Mark says about Larry: "I wouldn't want to be stuck in a room with him", foreshadowing that they maybe stuck with Larry. (Starved For Help) *The player has the chance to foreshadow by making Lee tell the St. Johns that Lee's Group has enough people to defend themselves. *Brenda say the motel is vulnerable. *Also in Episode 2 after Larry's death, Lee can say that Kenny talks a big game but could he do it if it was Kat and Duck. Kenny says that it would never happen. This foreshadows that either one of them would have to put Duck down in the next episode. (Starved For Help) *When Lee Everett and Mark were hunting, Mark said that "if they haven't come along, he would of been food." Later in the episode, he has his legs cut off and was being fed to the group. (Starved For Help) *When speaking to Kenny while pushing Duck on the swing, Kenny will ask you if you're on his side, if you responded "I'm not choosing sides", Kenny will say "That time is coming", foreshadowing that Lee will have to choose sides in the future. (Starved For Help) *When the group approaches the abandoned station wagon in Episode 2, Ben says "Oh God, not more strangers." The station wagon is later revealed to be owned by The Stranger. (Starved For Help) *Jolene mentions that with the St. John's Dairy Farm operating, Clementine has nothing to fear from bandits. This is foreshadowing that the bandits will be a problem for the survivors in the future. (Starved For Help) *If the player chooses the "It could be worse" option while arguing with Lilly and Kenny at the motel, Lee will ask when the last time someone got bit was in order to show how relatively well they've been doing. Ben will then call out from the RV about the St. Johns, prompting a surprising amount of backlash from the other group members. This may be foreshadowing to Duck's fate later in the episode. (Long Road Ahead) *Lee can mention the train being very loud in Long Road Ahead, foreshadowing the herd that is shown to have formed behind it and would pose a monumental obstacle for Lee and his group in No Time Left. (Long Road Ahead) *Katjaa says she loves Duck more than life itself, which foreshadows her taking her life due to her son's death. (Long Road Ahead) *Ben Paul says that he has a bad feeling about the group's raid on Crawford, foreshadowing that night's events and his possible death. (Around Every Corner) *Molly says to take care of Clementine as she leaves the mansion, foreshadowing that Lee will lose her the next morning. (Around Every Corner) Dead Reckoning *Robb Spanner's strange behavior leads up to reveal that he was bitten by a walker and became infected. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game Coming Assault Coming Survival Instinct *Jess is visibly seen showing symptoms of a bite. Novel Series Coming Category:Themes